Millennia Utopia
by HoorayPickles
Summary: Here's Black Dranzer's background! Why is he cursed? What happened? And how do Bitbeasts really live and where? More inside of course! Full summary will be given as soon as possible! R&R please! n-n


**HI! Here's Black Dranzer's story in my point of view! n-n This story here is kinda connected to my other fic, Shattered Past and it will be connected with it's sequel, From the Heart when I post it too. A great big warning before you proceed. This contains bisexuality and lot's of it so unless you got an open mind this ain't for you. And in this case, the bi-ness goes both ways. That's right, all pairings possible. There's M/F, M/M AND F/F too of course. You have been warned. Another warning and a plead too actually. Blue Dranzer is a Mary-Sue. I know that she is, and for a reason. First of all, she has to be. Secondly, she's meant to be so I can bash her later. :) So don't bother flaming me about it. I'll just ignore you. :P **

**Happy reading now! _I own the story, all the Bitbeasts' made by Aoki Takao's human forms and my own Bitbeasts. The Bitbeasts' names are property of Aoki the Great. n-n_**

**Millennia Utopia**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 1: Melting Ice**

"_Yo dude! C'mon! Try to smile for once will ya?"_

"_Whatever…" Fools… all of them are just- **fools**… Fools that do not understand… I see them laughing… they feel- **happy**… They don't understand why I am the way I am… why I am so- "anti-social" as they say. Not one of them understands the kind of pain I went through… the kind of pain I am going through **now**… they are all fools… nothing but fools…_

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"_Father please!"_

"_He is cursed! Deserted by his clan! **His own clan**! Stay away from him!"_

"_No! He told me the truth! It was your doing!"_

"_HOW DARE YOU!"_

Black Dranzer looked out of his window, staring up at the full moon. Down at one of _Meridian_'s busy streets, he could see a few shadows running along, caring about their own busy, petty little lives… those creatures truly amused him, and intrigued him even more. A small smirk tilted his lips upwards as he thought about all of those so-called "Lords and Ladies" who spent their time in ridiculous parties and orgies, calling themselves "noble" and "refined" afterwards to whoever wanted to hear them. And they thought **he** had problems…

"Excuse me Milord… Everything is now ready…" the maid bowed her head down a bit, a tinge of pink spread across her cheeks. She felt lucky her Lord was the most handsome of all Lords. All Ladies and most Lords sighed for him, but he didn't even notice them, he didn't seem to care the entire population practically bowed to him the way she was currently bowing.

He merely spared her a glance and stepped into the large white room. He _hated_ that color, but since he had to share that house with another repulsive being known as **_Trygle_**, he had no choice. White it was. He growled in boredom and stripped off his black wrap, discarding his snake armlet and his gold foil bands as well and stepping into what looked like a small foaming pool.

"Silence… about time…" He sighed and let himself sink into the warm foamy liquid, where he planned to stay for a long time, since it was the only time he ever had any silence in that building.

What those two man had said to eachother just that morning came back to his mind as he sunk down further, his eyes closing slowly.

"_Hn… there he is…_"

"_Oh, so that's the famous last Dark Lord… But er… there is something I don't understand… everyone practically bows to him- well like that yes… er, how come he's still alone!_"

"_I've heard he is a cursed man… Doomed to forever live alone. Even his clan deserted him!"_

"_How come?_"

"_Guess he wasn't even good enough for the Dark Ones… So they spat him out here… Hn… And now **we** have to deal with some- cursed reject…_"

"_Ssh… lower your voice… He might hear you! I've heard he is extremely dangerous too…_"

"_Naturally he is. Even to his own. Why else would his clan desert him?_"

"_Hn… And the Lord of **Sittae**_ _still took him in…_"

"_Well we all know** him**… Despite his name he is quite- eccentric…_"

"_In deed… Well, have you heard of the Great Elder's last decision on-_"

He growled in annoyance as he opened his eyes up to the ceiling. WHY had everyone to look at him like some… dangerous, anti-social- _freak_? Not that he wanted people smiling at him all the time… Hell, he just wanted them to look away when he went by them! Which they did actually… Herm. But the point was, he didn't like it that someone said stuff behind his back like that… especially when he **heard** them. 'Cursed man in deed! If I'm alone it's because I want to… Idiots…' he growled again and closed his eyes, dozing off a bit, the nice foamy scent filling his mind with much more pleasant thoughts… The Dark Lord smiled as a nice peaceful image occurred to his mind… Ah, how he missed his old home! Everything was quiet there, and everyone knew when to leave him alone… unlike where he lived now…

"Good evening! I have returned!" he growled low in his throat at the loud voice echoing through the whole house "_Trygle_…" he sneered.

The said being quickly ran into the bathing room, not bothering to respect his privacy a huge grin upon his face "Oh, hello there! You'll never guess what I just heard!"

Black growled again, containing his increasing rage. He hated that "I just got laid" smirk Trygle always seemed to have. Actually, he hated Trygle with every inch of his soul. He was way too cheerful and noisy for his taste. "And what was it that made you so… _happy_?" he bitterly asked, stepping out of the bath since his silence had been ruined. He turned to his intruder with a death glare. Trygle was known for being a total knock out, and whoever looked at him could immediately understand why. He had long, spiky blonde hair, his eyes were blood red though not as intense or vivid as Black Dranzer's, and even though he had a pale complexion, no female could draw her eyes from his built body. And he **liked** it. He wore a long sleeveless yellow robe which he left open exposing his built chest and a knee-length white wrap kept by a silver belt around his waist.

Trygle watched in mild amusement as his living mate got dressed in his usual dark clothing, glaring daggers at him for interrupting his cleaning ritual "I heard there shall be a party at Lord Unicolyon's palace tonight… and since I was planning on joining in on it I thought that maybe for once you would be nice and- be my guest? There shall plenty of beautiful Ladies there… and Lords of course! Hum… I wonder if Lord Galeon is coming…" he said in an enticing tone, winking at him.

A pair of vivid red eyes shot another glare in his direction "And what makes you think I'm interested in such ridiculous things? You know I hate crowded places…" he turned around with leaving intentions only to get his mate to materialize in front of him, his expression still remaining the same "Aw, come on… it shall be fun, you know it will! Come on now… If you don't want Galeon I can introduce you to Lady Galux… I know a lot of people that would be more than pleased to meet **her**… besides, when was the last time you got laid?" he nudged him lightly, chuckling at his disgusted expression.

"_That_ is none of your business and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop acting like some simpleton and remembered who you are supposed to be, oh great Lord of _Sittae_…" He huffed and shoved him out of his way roughly "Now leave me alone. I have no intention on going to such ridiculous, time wasting… _things_…" he said through clenched teeth.

Trygle seemed unaffected by his speech "Oooh no! You **will** go! At least this once! I'll help you pick your clothing and everything if you want!" he said in the same sing-song voice.

The other male growled and finally gave in "Fine! If it makes you **SHUT UP**! I'll be ready in a few minutes…" he grumbled.

Trygle laughed heartedly "Yes! Tonight, Black Dranzer is going to a party!" he then took a concerned expression "Oh my! Does this mean the World is coming to an end?"

"Argh! Go see if I'm in Hell!"

Trygle took a thinking expression and smirked "Close. You **are** heading to your chambers, are you not?" he chuckled.

"TRYGLE!"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Good evening Milord… are you enjoying yourself?"

He merely grunted back as he watched every being in that large room dance with eachother, some of them making sure _Meridian_'s population would increase humongously :**again**, others simply talking. He was pretty much the only one alone in that so-called "party".

"I can't believe you still haven't even been with anyone! I myself just had a very good time with a few ladies… and Galeon too! It was grrreat!" he laughed but suddenly stopped to wave at a couple of giggling women standing nearby "And you? You are supposed to have fun, you know? And guess what? I heard a certain Lady is coming to this party as well! She has captivated the attention of some of my friends… only none of them were able to tell me her name… I suppose they shall announce it when she arrives… she** is** important afterall! I believe she is the daughter of one of the Elders or something… Oh well! In the mean time, I will go get Lady Galux, I did promise I would introduce her to you…" he winked at him and left, laughing heartedly and sending hot looks at several people who instantly turned into piles of goo at his dazzling smile.

Black Dranzer was grinding his teeth as the annoying male kept on ranting about stuff he couldn't care less about, looking around him to see if there was any place quieter than the one he stood in at the moment. He was sick of all those people, mostly females trying to seduce him, he was sick of all the males trying to 'befriend' him (and seduce him too in some cases), he was **really **sick of Trygle and he wished he could blow the whole building away along with all those annoying beings inside it. But no. He had to be good and simply stand there, waiting in agony for Trygle to decide to go home or forget about him so he could sneak out without getting the repulsive being causing a scene in front of everyone like **last time**.

On the last party he had been dragged to, Trygle had caught him out on the balcony about to fly off, and then had dragged him back inside, complaining loudly about him trying to run off to everything and everyone. How _fun_ and wonderfully- **humiliating**…

"Good evening Milord… I am Lady Galux, how are y-" he growled in annoyance and stalked away from her, ignoring her scandalized squeal "My! How rude!"

Trygle blinked at his mate's retreating form "Er, now now Milady, I told you he's not exactly a… gentleman… he has his problems… now how about you come with me and forget about him, hmm?" Trygle's annoying voice was heard once again, but this time, Black was glad for it. He _really_ didn't feel like putting up with that… **_woman_**… ugh!

The Dark Lord sighed and leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, hoping time would pass fast so that he could leave in peace! 'Damn them all… why must they be so… loud, so vulgar on their petty little lives? So shallow…' he growled low in his throat, his eyes suddenly opening as the whole room he was in quieted down and a voice spoke. "All of you, bow down before the Great Elder, our ruler; his daughter, our princess **and** by right our future ruler and her brother, the Great Elder's older son and our prince…"

He growled low in his throat again and looked up. He could see an old but pretty strong looking male coming down the huge staircase while everyone bowed down to him in adoration. He huffed 'If they think I'm bowing down to some old man-… I don't bow down… _never_… Especially not to _him_…' he watched as the old man nodded to everyone in the large room and took a sit next to the rest of the Elders, most of the people in that room whispering and muttering to eachother. "Here we go again… more blabbing…" he muttered, his eyebrows shooting up as the whole saloon suddenly died down again. Only this time, in total silence. You could hear the bugs, the trees outside getting whipped by the gentle breeze. 'What? Has the world come to an end! Either that or someone's finally killed them… hum… nice…' he chuckled lightly at that last thought and rose his eyes to the top of the staircase, where everyone was so keen on staring at, the males drooling and gaping, the females glaring, gaping _and _drooling as well. And he too found himself blanching and gaping at the sight before him, just like all those around him.

A young female was shyly looking down at them all, apparently pondering whether she should in deed come down or not, since all the males in that room were looking at her like a pack of hungry wolves. Her deep blue eyes roamed around the room trying to find her father, but they stopped their search when they met a pair of vivid red eyes, staring back at her in disbelief. Yeah, so he was staring at her as well, big deal! But there was something different about the way he looked at her… unlike the other males, he didn't seem to want to get her in bed or any other surface and ravish her until his heart's content, he didn't seem to want to… _eat_ her… he was simply staring at her, his dull eyes showing something strange… something similar to surprise… maybe some kind of- liking? She couldn't tell… "Sister?"

She blinked back to reality and looked up at her older brother "I'm sorry, I was… distracted…"

"In deed…" a blonde eyebrow shot upwards at her, eyeing her suspiciously. As a young boy, anyone who looked at him well would say that he'd be more than attractive when he came of age, and in deed, they had been right. His long and messy light blond hair fell gracefully into his blue eyes, a ruby adorning his forehead. He wore a red wrap, a gold belt keeping it around his waist, matching his gold foil bands and earring on his left ear. Red Dranzer, the Phoenix of Fire was the Great Elder's older son, therefore, not his successor, since that part had belonged to his sister since the day she had been born.

The young girl smiled up at her brother. She was in deed quite different from him. She had short, spiky pale blue hair, contrasting with her long braid, reaching past her slim waist, all the way until her mid-thighs. Her eyes were a strange captivating blue color, at a point one would think they were sapphire blue, but then they'd seem a bit lighter, and then darker again, one could get lost in those two blue pools for hours. A small sapphire was incrusted on the centre of her forehead, matching her sapphire pendant earrings. She was wearing a long, really light blue Greek-style dress, a white gold belt accentuating her small waist. She irradiated a strange light, her ruby lips forming a sweet innocent smile. Blue Dranzer was her name, also known as the Phoenix of Ice, and this was the first time she had ever been allowed to go out to such a social event. Her father, the Great Elder otherwise known as Gaia Dranzer, the Great Phoenix, didn't like her being subdued to primal staring and drooling as she was being now. She afterall, would be the ruler of their land, the most beautiful land in the whole Universe… _Millennia Utopia_, where all Bitbeasts lived in peace.

In _Millennia_, the ruler was normally and by all rights female, so the only reason Magna Dranzer was the current ruler (besides being the Great Elder, the oldest and most experienced creature in _Millennia_), was because his soul and life mate, Gaia Dranzer, Phoenix of Life had died when her daughter had been born, about 18000 years ago. Blue Dranzer would however, take her place when she came of age, approximately 2000 years in the future. Or so it was supposed to be…

"So, I suppose I should… go down now… right- my brother?" she asked shyly "Hum… maybe I should have asked Griffolyon to accompany me afterall…"

"Nonsense! You must learn to face situations on your own. Now breath deep and keep your head up high as the princess you are **and **like I told you." The young man smiled at his younger sister as she obliged, and after nodding approvingly, he started walking down the long staircase, his sister watching him for a while before following him shyly, her bangs hiding her embarrassed features as several invitations rained down around her, her head no longer held up high as the princess she was supposed to be. 'Why did I agree to come? So many people… all of them- staring at me… expecting me to- do something- royal probably… or maybe not… I don't know…' she whimpered softly and blushed deeply 'What am I doing here? I don't know what I am supposed to do… I don't belong here… I don't feel comfortable here… I want Griffolyon-' A voice suddenly awoke her from her thoughts "Milady, would you like to dance?" she jerked her head up suddenly.

"There is an empty room not far from here…" Another voice said from behind her.

"You back off! I was here first!" It just went on. She was now at the bottom at the stairs, and the males on that room wouldn't stop staring at her, some of them approaching her dangerously, the females merely sighing at her dreamily, or glaring in some cases.

She looked around in every direction, feeling more embarrassed and lost by the second. "Brother?" she mumbled. "Red!" Where was he? How could he leave her alone like that? She twitched lightly as claustrophobia started taking over her, the males circling her approaching more and more. Her breathing was getting erratic, and their loud voices were starting to lose sense as she got dizzier by the second. She shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears, a huge scream starting to build up on her throat. The girl was about to snap and release it when suddenly everything was quiet and she felt someone grab her arm and take her away from all of them.

She opened her eyes to find everyone and everything frozen around her, everything except herself and the one that was taking her away from those- _things_!

'What on earth-?'

He dragged her all the way till a balcony outside, closing the glass doors behind them and snapping his fingers suddenly, a pair of doves previously stopped in mid-air flying away at the _snap_ sound. He turned to look at her, his expression unreadable "You are not hurt, are you, Milady?"

She blinked at him. It was that male she had been staring at a while ago "N- No… I- I thank you…" she bowed a little, still blushing hard. For a while, none of them spoke, which was making the young girl twitch in awkwardness, finally breaking the silence after a few agonizing minutes "Er… and what is- your name- Milord? If I may ask…"

He looked at her for a while, his piercing red eyes penetrating her own. Blue blushed a bit and jerked her head, breaking their eye contact, twitching a bit as he approached her form, walking around her for a while until he stopped just behind her, his hands lightly touching her hips, his face brushing the hair on the base of her neck, taking in her scent. "My- name you ask?" he whispered as he lightly ran his fingers up her bare arms, sending shivers up her spine as small goosebumps formed on her cold skin "Er, Mi- Milord? What- are you-?" she stuttered.

He snapped his eyes open and quickly got away from her, frowning at his own actions. Shaking his head, he sat down at the balcony's marble sill, his eyes suddenly shooting up again to meet her now even more embarrassed ones "Black Dranzer, Phoenix of Thunder. I am- very pleased to meet you- Milady…" he bowed his head a little.

Blue smiled lightly at him and bowed her head as well, **still **blushing hard "Likewise… I- I am Blue Dranzer, Phoenix of Ice… Er, may I ask how- how you did that… back inside? And- and why?"

He smirked at her, dangerously slouching back into the deep oblivion pit underneath them "Luckily, I am able to stop the track of time for a while. It's very hard but- I… I couldn't stand watching you getting mauled by those insolents. I thought that was no way to treat a Lady… especially a Lady of your rank and-" he blushed slightly "-if I may- say so, with such- unique- beauty…" he bowed his head a bit once again, his eyes never leaving her shy ones though.

She blushed impossibly more and turned her face to the scenery, looking up at the moony sky "I- thank you… Milord…"

He chuckled lightly at her embarrassed features and sighed, eyeing her curiously "This is- the first time you were ever brought to a-" he snickered "-_party_… am I right?"

"Yes…" she whispered, closing her eyes as she felt the gentle breeze "Though I prefer quieter, less crowded places by far… I miss my old home… there I was surrounded by nothing but trees, a river, animals and the wind… I was- happy… _was_…" she sighed, taking a sad expression at those memories.

He gazed at her in awe. She looked so different from anyone else he knew… like she didn't belong there… a dove in the middle of a bunch of crows… She looked like an Angel. So… _pure_… and at the same time ever so… captivating and- He cleared his throat and moved his gaze from her form, trying to change the subject "Herm… so I suppose you weren't exactly expecting to have the whole ballroom staring at you and… approaching you like that, no?"

"No, not really… You see, my- father would never let me out… he- he always said the outside world, this- _city_ world, was not fit for a Lady of my age and rank… and after what just happened, I must say I agree with him." she suddenly pouted. It was a- cute vision… Black cleared his throat again, this time blushing a bit. _Cute_? "Come to think of it," she continued "it was my brother who convinced him to let me come here tonight …" she chuckled lightly "Though like I said… I… I really didn't want to come… I don't like crowded places much… people keep asking me strange things and looking at me like I'm some… pot of gold… like they- expected something from me… you- you know of what I speak, do you- not?" she finally turned her eyes to the male beside her to find him staring out at the horizon, a thinking expression taking over his features. She flushed instantly "Oh, I- I am sorry… am I- boring you?"

He shook his head "No, not at all… actually, I never thought I would ever find someone around this place that could see things the way I do… That could see what a waste of time these… _party_-things are… I am glad I was wrong…" he stood up and smiled down at her, bowing a little "And now, I am officially fed up with this foolishness… and I believe you should go inside and find your father or anyone that you know… so they take you away from this place. I do not think it is good for you to… get influenced by any of those so-called… "Lords"…and you agree with me, no?" he got up on the sill and stretched out his black wings, getting ready to fly away from that blasted place.

Blue clutched his arm before he could go "Wait! Where are you going? And- and when can I see you again? Where- where can I- find you?" she asked with a hopeful glint upon her big blue eyes.

He looked down at her, drowning in the said eyes. Those ever so captivating blue orbs. His gaze moved down to freeze at her lips, red as an apple. His own lips tilted upwards lightly in a smirk 'As they would say… forbidden fruit, the one you can't have, is the one you want the most…' he then took a serious thinking expression 'I- I want to- I-' he swallowed audibly 'I- I want to- to taste her… I- **need** to taste- her… I want to know how she tastes like… how it **feels**… to taste innocence…' He could feel heat building up on his lower abdomen by each second that passed, for each new detail of her face, her body he discovered. He withdrew his wings into his back, jumping down from the sill to stand right in front of her, his face inching dangerously close, his voice husky and a bit slurry from his need "And… why do you ask me that- Milady?"

She blushed deeply and jerked her head "I- I want to- to see you again… I-" she rose her head again to look into his scarlet eyes, which were currently gazing at her own with massive want, a strange burning desire consuming them. Her mouth suddenly went completely dry and she could feel that same burning feeling building up inside her. She licked her lips in anticipation as his eyes ran over her features, his hands running along her arms once more "Can I- can I please, kiss you before I go insane… can I touch you, feel you… taste you…" he lowered his head, his lips dangerously hovering above hers. "Please…"

She could only whisper "I- this is not- appropriate, Milord…"

"Please…" she could feel his warm breath on her cold skin, feel his touch, how it was driving her insane, how it made her crave him so badly, to want him like nothing she had ever wanted before. She let a small moan escape her lips as he trailed a finger down her back, making her shudder as well. She swallowed audibly "Kiss me…" the words were uncontrollably spilled from her lips, and before she could understand what was happening and what she had just said, Black grunted and swiftly closed the gap between their lips, capturing hers in a demanding kiss, his arms wrapping around her tightly, crushing her small body against his own.

The girl immediately melted in his arms, running her hands up his built chest to circle his neck, tilting her head backwards to allow him to deepen the kiss. She sighed blissfully against his lips as she felt his hands running up her back.

'Why- am I doing this? Why does it feel so- so right? And God, ever so **good**…' Black Dranzer's mind swirled with every kind of thoughts, ones that told him to stop and push her away, tell her to leave and never look for him again, ('_Curse them'_) others that told him to stay and keep her in his arms for as long as possible ('_Yes please…'_) and a few that told him to ignore his own beliefs and conventions and take her right there, right then ('_And why not?'_). But his weakened conscience kept him awake '_You can't do this! You can't fall for someone like her… that's **inappropriate**! Her Father will never allow this… And **you know it**…_' he sighed and tried getting rid of that last thought 'I don't care… she's so- so different, so unique, so- pure, so- _sweet_…' but alas, it finally got the better of him (or so it thought) and he eventually pulled away, gasping for air and looking down at the female currently sighing in his arms, her eyes lightly closed, a strange mesmerized expression upon her face as she touched her lips, opening her eyes to look up at him as well, the two blue orbs shining with a slight worry and that strange, rare innocence that had called his attention in the first place. "Again…" she asked innocently, like a small child asking to repeat her favorite desert, her voice nothing but a whisper "Please, Milord, do that again…"

That was it. He couldn't stand her image like that, her eyes gazing shyly and innocently at him, her fingers touching her ruby lips as if she had just tasted the sweetest of fruits; those lips… he wanted to taste them again- No, he had to! He stroked her jaw and claimed them once more, this time with a gentler touch, his arms tightening his embrace around her small form and sliding his tongue between her lips when she parted them invitingly.

She moaned lightly when his hands started drawing small circles on the small of her back, sending heat through her entire body. She had never felt nor tasted something so good, so divine… _unique_, exotic… something that made her feel so complete… ever so- comfortable… He tasted so good… so sweet, with a hint of darkness and mystery that was driving her insane. That made her want more of him, so much more… she was gradually losing control of her actions and it was scaring her, how he could manipulate her like that.

"Sister? Are you out there?"

Black quickly broke the kiss, turning away from Blue and taking off before she could even realize what was going on and whoever it was could see him. A low gasp escaped her lips as she clutched her chest, trying to regain her breath and her senses, trying to calm her racing heart.

The girl blinked in confusion, watching as the young male jumped from the balcony, his black wings stretched out. "Wait-" a sound to her left made her turn her head sharply in that direction, sighing in relief as her brother came in view, a concerned frown filling his features. "I was so worried about you! Why didn't you tell me you were out here?"

"I-" she croaked "I- I am sorry, Red… but I- I couldn't find you anywhere so… and er, since I wasn't- feeling very well I- I came outside for some fresh air… I'm sorry if I worried you…"

The young man sighed and turned to the door "It's alright… don't be long now, Father said it is time for us to return home…" he motioned inside, closing the glass door behind him and leaving the girl alone.

Blue sighed deeply and ran a hand along her face 'What have I done? How could I lose control like that?'

"Is- something wrong?" she whipped her head up sharply to find herself staring up at a pair of vivid red eyes, gazing down at her in concern "I- I mean, I-"

He chuckled lightly and placed his index finger on her lips, his nose brushing over hers afterwards "Ssh… hush now; and leave, for your brother is waiting…" he kissed her lips gently and turned away from her, jumping off the sill and turning back to her again a few meters away from the balcony, finally answering her previous question "I shall go home now. And I do believe that- if you want to, we can and shall see eachother again… I- I do hope so…"

She smiled "So do I, but- where can I find you?"

"I shall find you… don't worry…" He smiled lightly at her "Goodnight now… **My** Lady…" he bowed his head a bit and turned, flying away and leaving the young girl, standing on the large marble balcony alone, her eyes following his figure until he was nothing but a dot in the horizon. "Goodnight, **My** Lord… Black- Dranzer…" She smiled and sighed deeply, motioning into the large room inside so she'd meet her brother and leave that place for good.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"_C'mon man! Loosen up and have fun!"_

"_Beat it!" Hn… why can't they leave me alone? Hn… now I think about it, this isn't exactly the best place for one to be if one wishes to be left alone… but I have a strong reason to be here, so I- I suppose I can take this a while longer… blasted fools… if only they knew…_


End file.
